Moments
by ShipUWith1D
Summary: Megan's life is going in a downward spiral, but who will inspire her to get back up?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The plotline is purely fictional. I do not own any songs, bands, etc. (Though I wish that I did).

I remember when we went on our first date.

It was magical.

_The view from here was amazing. Dublin was beautiful. We were in the Irish countryside on a surprise picnic that Niall had planned, enjoying the fresh greenery and lush grass cushioning the ground. My small frame fit into Niall's perfectly as I cuddled up to him. I was so grateful for the opportunity to be alone with him. His tour was getting crazy._

_"You've got that smile that only heaven can make_

_I pray to God every day that you keep that smile._

_You are my dream, there's not a thing I won't do._

_I'd give my life up for you_

_'cause you are my dream._

_Baby everything that I have is yours, you will never go cold or hungry_

_I'll be there when you're insecure, let you know that you're always lovely.."_

_I stared into Niall's sparkling eyes and smiled. He twirled my black hair around his fingers and sang quietly into my ear._

_"How did you know that was my favorite song?"_

_"I stole your iPod."_

_"Oh, that's really charming." I said, rolling my eyes. He squeezed me tightly._

_"So do you like it here?" he asked, "Be honest."_

_"Niall, hon," I sighed, "This is perfect. You're perfect."_

_"Really?" he squeaked._

_"Yes, Niall," I said, rolling my eyes. I sat up on the blanket._

_"You hungry?" Niall asked, " 'cause I know I am!"_

_He opened the wicker basket next to us and pulled out various foodstuffs, along with desserts._

_"Your mum said that these were your favorite," he smiled, pulling out a bag of oreos and a jar of peanut butter._

_I smiled. Only Niall would call my mom to ask about food for a date._

_"You are the sweetest guy I've ever met."_

_And we kissed._

I propped myself up on my bed for what seemed to be the billionth time today. The days crept by slowly.

"Megan, are you alive in there?"

"Somewhat," I said, pulling the blankets over my head again. The light from my bedroom window stung my eyes.

"Well, if you need anything, I'm here."

"Kay."

The door closed.

*Buzz*

"EVERYONE LEAVE ME ALONE! GOSH."

I picked my phone up.

New Text Message from Zayn Malik

"Ugh!" I grunted as I chucked my phone at the wall.

*Buzz, buzz*

I retrieved the phone and I pressed the button.

Incoming call from Zayn Malik

"DAMMIT, ZAYN!"

"You're still alive."

"Am I really?" I said, my voice oozing with sarcasm. I didn't mean to be such a bitch, I just snapped.

"Meg, are you okay?" he asked. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay I guess."

"We've all been getting worried about you, the band and I," he told me, "including Niall. Look, I know that you guys-"

"I don't want to think about it right now, Zayn."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

"You know me too well." I muttered. I powered off my phone as he knocked at my window.

"I'm coming in, Megan! ...And Mrs. Mayer."

"Hello, Zayn!" My mum shouted from the kitchen. She cared for the boys as if they were her sons.

"Meg," he looked at me with sad, apologetic eyes. He held my hand. "Are you alright?"

"No, Zayn, I'm not," I whispered as I began to cry again.

"Meg," he sighed as he rocked me back and forth in his arms, "Meg, everything is going to be okay. You don't need to be like this.. I promise you that. What can I do to make you feel better?"

I sniffled and looked into his eyes.

"Don't tell Niall that you've done this for me, that's a start."

"Megan, hon," Zayn said guiltily, "I'm not gonna be able to tell anyone. I didn't tell any of the boys, not even Liam."

"Why?"

"Because some things need to be kept a secret," he said, "besides, you need to clean up here."

"Hah."

He scanned the room, his eyes temporarily stopping on the small pile of tissues next to my pillow, the clothes sprawled about the floor and the pictures that I threw to the ground. He picked up a frame that was cracked down the side.

"Was this from your last date with Niall?"

"Yeah," I sniffled from my bed.

_"I'm gonna miss you so much," I sighed._

_"I'm gonna miss you too, babe," he said gently as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "please don't forget me while I'm gone!"_

_"Don't worry about that," I said as I pulled him closer and pecked him on the lips, "I'm still a fangirl like everyone else." _

_"But you're more than that to me. You're the love of my life. I love you so much. More than words can describe."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Here," he said sheepishly, handing me a bag, "I know that it's a bit much, but you deserve everything. You are my world, and nothing can replace that."_

_I carefully pulled the ribbon at the handles. It fluttered to the ground. Niall picked it up and tied it loosely around my wrist. I moved closer to him as I began to unpack the contents of the bag, starting with the envelope._

_"NO!" he squeaked, startled, "Don't open that! Just wait until.. Wait until you miss me."_

_"Okay," I said slowly, "what's next?"_

_"That," he pointed._

_I peeled away the layers of tissue. "Niall," I exhaled, "This is beautiful!" I looked at the picture of the two of us, melted into his arms and again, we kissed. I was going to miss his lips while he was on tour. He pulled away quickly._

_"Niall babe, we leavin'?"_

_"Who's that?" my head snapped up. I squirmed out of Niall's arms._

_"The cab's outside,"_

_"Niall, who is that?"_

_"Meg," he said slowly, "you promise you'll never forget me? Move on?"_

_"Niall, what's going on?"_

_"I didn't know how to tell you," he blurted out, "I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry, but you're a fan. This can't work. I love you. It's not right." _

_The girl pulled Niall out the door as he looked at me for the last time._

_He was gone._

_We were done. _

The tears escaped me again. My body was shaking.

"Meg.. Megan!" Zayn yelled from the hallway, "what happened?"

"Why did Niall leave me?" I sobbed wholeheartedly. I thought that maybe if I knew, everything would be fixed.

"Megan, baby," he murmured softly into my ear, "I don't know."

"How do you not know?" I shrieked, startling Zayn, "How can you just.. Just LEAVE someone like that?"

"I don't understand it either," he shrugged, "but I'm sure there was a reason. There's a reason for everything."

"The reason is that compared to that Miranda girl, I'm nothing. Nothing at all."

"No, that's not true!" Zayn said persistently, "you are Niall's everything. Nothing can change that."

"Really? I said, "because he.. Niall said I was his everything. What happened?"

"I don't know," he said, rubbing soothing circles into my back.

_"Shh, Meg," he whispered lovingly into my ear "it's gonna be fine."_

_"I know, I just, just got.."_

_"Scared."_

_"Yeah," he said, "I know the feeling. But you know what? Those screaming girls out there. They might have nearly attacked you, but they're just like you. They have a love for five people and want to be with them. That's all. Love can make you do crazy things."_

_I buried my face in his shoulder. _

_"It's okay," he said, squeezing me, rubbing my back as he bear hugged me, "it's okay._

"Zayn?"

"Yeh," he said. He seemed tired.

"You tired?" I asked.

"A little."

"Go home."

I looked him straight in the eye. He shook his head.

"I don't want to. You need me."

"Zayn," I sighed, "you're a great friend. Go home, get some rest, and I'll call you if I need you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything is fictional, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Zayn's POV<strong>

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I got up at gave her a hug. She needed it.

"Bye Zayn," she said somewhat happily. I didn't heal her, but I could patch her up. I climbed out of the window I came through (on the first floor) and jogged back to my car.

"Zayn?"

Crap.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, just stopping by, and uh," I stammered. Liam and Louis both stared at me. Liam nudged Louis with his elbow.

"I dunno, mate," Louis said to him. He looked at me. "You're not seeing Meg, are you?"

"Seeing? As in dating?" I laughed, "Noo, no, no, no. I just dropped by to check in, 'cause we hadn't heard from her."

"Right," Liam nodded, "well tell us next time. Want to go back in with us?"

"Thanks, but I think Meg's had enough of me," I shrugged, "But if you want, I-"

"LIAM! LOUIS!" Meg squealed, slamming the front door behind her as she sprinted over. She hug-attacked the boys, and looked great at the same time. She was wearing a tight tee shirt and her Nike workout shorts, which elongated her small legs. How did I not notice this before? "Did you guys plan this?" she asked.

"No," I laughed, "but I wish I did! It's just like old times."

"Yeah," she said. Her high spirits left her and her shoulders sunk down a bit. She kicked up a clump of grass on the ground. Everyone was quiet.

"Sorry," I mumbled. That was embarassing.. I didn't mean to make her upset again. Why did everything have to remind her of Niall?

"Nah, it's fine," she shrugged, "inside?"

"Sure!" Louis said, linking elbows with Meg and Liam, lifting his right foot to skip, "are you coming, Zayners?"

I looked at Meg. She seemed a bit happier, and I didn't want to ruin that.

"I've got to get back and get some rest, I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Bye Zayn!" Liam shouted as I pulled out my keys.

"Bye," Meghan waved as I pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>Megan's POV:<strong>

"So Meggers," Louis interrogated, "what was that about?"

"Hmm?"

"You and Zayn," Liam stated, "you're over Niall and onto Zayn."

"WHAT?" I shrieked, "that's not true! That's NOT true. I still have feeling for Ni..."

They both looked at me with wide eyes.

"Niall?" Louis gasped dramatically, hand over his heart.

"No," I insisted, throwing a pillow at him. I huffed my way into the kitchen to get a snack.

"So are you over Niall?"

"Louis, that's rude," Liam chastised.

"I, I really-"

"You don't have to answer that, Megan," Liam said, cutting me off. He gave Louis a don't-even-go-there look.

"Food?" I suggested, easing the tension.

"YES!" Louis squealed, "I LOVE YOU MEGGERS!"

I couldn't help but laugh as he lifted me from behind and spun me around. I pulled up the nearest pizza place on my phone and dialed.

"Hello?" I giggled as I slipped out of Louis's arms, running and ducking behind a couch.

"Domino's Pizza, how may-"

"Aah!" I shrieked, "Liam! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Miss, are you okay?"

"Yes," I panted. My head started to pound as Liam flipped me upside down, "I'd like two large supreme pizzas with cheese filled crusts delivered to 80 Landscape Circle."

"Be there in 10!"

"Thank you," I panted again, "Liam, let me down!"

He tossed me on the couch and I rested my head on Louis's lap.

"Well, better get ready to eat, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Zayn's POV:<strong>

I continued to stare at the computer screen.

"Megan_Maher: Louis just spun me round everywhere! dizzy. pizzaa. y do I have such crazy boyfriends?"

I hit refresh.

"Megan_Maher: not like dating. there's only one person in my life that i care for in that way."

Was it Niall? Or was it me?

No. It couldn't be me.

Or could it?

My fingers swept over the keyboard, tweeting my routine update for fans.

"zaynmalik: great to be home :) missed my family, been relaxing with the lads + Megan_Maher x"

My timeline exploded.

"zaynmalik, who's Megan_Mayer? a girlfriend?"

"Looks like zaynmalik is taken.. Jimmy, you know what to do."

"zaynmalik , I could love you more than this! ==== Megan_Mayer"

Some tweets were pretty clever, I had to admit, but one caught my attention:

"Who is this Megan girl? If she lays a pinky on zaynmalik she'll have hell 2 pay. #ZaynisMine"

One after another, they came pouring in, the congratulating tweets, the gossip, and, worst of all, the violent and angry death threats...

And we weren't even dating yet.

Did I just say yet?

Dammit.

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW<em>


End file.
